Frozen in a blood-soaked land
by Harivardi fangirl
Summary: As Bishamon lifts her Divine Weapon, Yato knows he is going to die. And he accepts it. What he doesn't accept, however, is someone saving him and dying instead of him.


Frozen in a blood-soaked land

I feel horrible for writing this story. I really hate myself for doing this, but I did it anyway. And I feel like a note at the end would ruin the mood, so..

Hope you don't enjoy this. Anyone who does has a twisted mind indeed.

Okay, kidding. Yeah, kill me if you want for this awful story. I'll be long dead by then.

This is from Noragami Aragoto. I can't say which episode, but if you haven't watched that yet, DO NOT READ THIS. Don't spoil this for you.

Warning: deathfic.

Bishamon and Yato were at each other's throats. Bishamon summoned another Regalia, which was a huge sword. It could easily snap Sekki into two like a dry twig snapping under your feet.

"Now!" Said Bishamon's other Divine Weapons, when Yato was momentarily off guard. They created a barrier around him, and Yato dropped Sekki.

Bishamon charged forward, the gigantic sword quivering in her hand.

"No.. It's too much.." Her blight was spreading, and the poor Regalia in her hands now was affected. "Release me, milady.."

She charged ahead, seemingly deaf to the pleas of the Regalia. Yato closed his eyes, preparing for the extreme pain and probable death that was ahead of him. He got a feeling in his chest, and he suddenly opened his eyes.

It was Yukine. In the form of Sekki, he had somehow jumped forward, right in front of Yato. The big sword hit the blade. The barrier broke.

Along with the blade.

Yukine looked at Yato, tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry.. I couldn't protect you…"

His head flew in one direction, and his body flew the other way.

The pain in Yato's chest was unbearable. He couldn't control the screams that erupted from his mouth.

"Sekki! Yukine! YUKINE!"

But the blade transformed into Yukine, and lay on the hard, blood-soaked ground, unmoving. Yato couldn't feel the tears running down his cheeks. He couldn't hear Bishamon, he couldn't see the ground or the body in front of him.

He suddenly felt something, inside all the numbness. Anyone would think it was anger. Even a few minutes ago had you asked Yato what he would have felt, he would say anger. But it wasn't anger.

He stood in front of Bishamon, his scarf flying behind him.

"Kill me now."

She gasped. She didn't want to fight this kind of opponent. And there was something in his eyes.. No, it was rather the absence. His startling blue eyes were now a dull grey.

"Kill me already!"

She slowly shook her head.

"KILL ME!"

Meanwhile, Hiyori and Kazuma were stuck, Hiyori's tail fading by the minute.

Kazuma had all but given up when he saw a spark. And the door crashed down.

The two of them ran out, Hiyori's tail becoming normal again.

"Iki san, you have to go back to your body." Kazuma said, logically.

"But-"

"Even though you were released, your body is still in a critical condition. You have to-"

"I want to stay here! I have to help Yato and Yukine!"

Kazuma's jaw clenched. "Fine."

He ran forward, and abruptly stopped.

"Veena.. What did I do to you?"

His voice was almost a whisper. He pushed Hiyori back.

"I don't want you to see that."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Just.. Go back to your body!"

Hiyori became angry at this.

"JUNGLE SAVATE!"

Kazuma lay on the grass, and Hiyori jumped over him, only to fall on the hard ground.

"W-whose body is that.. Yato? W-where is Yukine?"

She came closer to the blood covered body in front of Yato, and his head lying a few metres away.

Blonde hair.

"N-no.. It can't be.. Yukine! Now of all times for a joke?!"

The body lay unmoving. Yato's expression melted a bit, and a glimpse of blue was in those grey eyes.

"Y-Yukine.. YUKINE! NO!"

She immediately knew who the murderer was.

"Bishamon sama!" She said, tears running past her cheeks. "W-why.. Why would you d-do such a thing.."

Yato finally spoke, his voice trembling.

"It wasn't her.. He jumped across, to _protect_ me.."

Kazuma approached Bishamon, and he was the weakest she had ever seen him. He first turned to Hiyori.

"Iki san, forgive me.. "

"I killed him. What is there to apologize for?" Bishamon's voice was cold, but the tears running down her face gave her away.

A tear trickled past Kazuma's eye as he told her everything. How he had asked Yato to kill the Ma clan, everything.

Kugaha approached the scene, and cursed. It was definitely not meant to be this way!

Bishamon dropped to the ground, on her knees. Yato, Hiyori, Kazuma and Bishamon kneeled in the bloody pool, around a young boy's body. Beside him lay a gigantic blood-drenched knife.

Their happiness, their everything, flowed away with the blood and the rain hiding their tears, cleaning their bloody faces. Much was left to be said and done, but for now..

They were content with being frozen in a blood-soaked land.


End file.
